The Transformed Mockingjay
by Laura-in-Wonderland
Summary: What would happen if only Peeta made it back after District 12's victory in the first Hunger games novel. This story shows what happened when she didn't return
1. The Mockingjay Revealed

Katniss POV

I stood with cold, hard eyes and stared at the camera. The blackness of my sapphire tattoos stood out against my pale skin, the silver of my lips sparkled against the light in the TV studio and my black wavy hair with fiery red highlights stood out. The world's only hope had been lost. The mocking jay had gone bad.

District 12 POV

Everyone in the district never knew what happened to Katniss. After the end of the Hunger Games only Peeta came back as a victor. We all knew both Katniss and Peeta had both won together and we always wondered why only one came back. Effie Trinket was asked she told us Katniss was in a rehabilitation centre in the capitol to recover from the trauma of the events that occurred during the games and would be back with in the year.

Later that day everyone was told to report to the square for an important announcement from the capitol. Everyone started tittering about what could be happening when Caesar Flickerman's face popped up on screen his aqua blue hair and lips were as colourful as ever.

'Welcome Ladies and Gentleman from all districts we have a special interview with a very exclusive person who you are all eager to see. As you know after both Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Melark triumphed at the Hunger Games after their top performance they were sent back home or so we thought. Peeta was sent back home straight away to District 12 to be treated like a victor and given a proper house to live in for the rest of his and his families lives. Now Katniss never made it home and was kept in a rehabilitation centre right here in the capitol to deal with all the trauma's which occurred during the games. Well what a treat with have her first ever live interview after the hunger games give a warm welcome to Katniss Everdeen.'

Katniss strode on stage and everyone in District 12 stood shocked she had changed so much. Everyone in District 12 who knew her always said she had such a warm, bubbly personality with rich chocolate brown hair and grey eyes. What we saw onscreen was completely different, you could not believe this was the same Katniss Everdeen. She had tattoos on her face which made her pale skin look like it was almost glowing, her grey eyes were now silver and matched her lips which shine with the lighting, and her hair was no longer a rich chocolate brown but now midnight black and fiery red. The dress she was absolutely amazing it was shocking red colour nearly the colour of blood, with a slit up the leg with diamonds encrusted on the bodice. Gasps were heard around the square no one could be believe it until she spoke.


	2. The Awaited Interview

Katniss POV

'Hello Katniss it's lovely to see you again' Caesar declared before coming to hug me

'Hello to you to Caesar it is good seeing you in better circumstances' I replied cautiously not knowing how much he had been told since my victory at the games

'I would call you Miss Everdeen but both of us would know it's a lie'

'Indeed Caesar. I am no longer Miss Everdeen but Miss Snow, President's Snow adopted daughter'

'Well Katniss how about you tell us about how this came to be'

'Well before I won the Hunger Games I secretly adored the Capital in everything that it did especially the fashion, lifestyle and makeup. When I travelled to the Capital I was in awe that I had actually made it out of that dump called District 12. Preparing for the tournament I put all my effort in so I would have a chance of winning. I thought in my head if I get out of this alive I will live in the capital and never see my family or home town again. After I won the Hunger Games I was approached by President Snow and after getting to know him I divulged my deepest darkest secrets that no one in District 12 would ever consider me hoping for. President Snow offered me the chance to become his daughter, who one day would take over after he died. I obviously jumped at the chance who could say no. I will never have to see my pathetic younger sister, my emotional mum who went to ruin after _my father_ died or Gale who dares to slate the capital'.

I knew hatred shone in my eyes, I fought tooth and nail for that family trying to keep them alive and they did not even repay me. Breaking through that fence was only to keep my love for the capital under wraps; my own family did not even suspect a thing. Ha-ha they destroyed my life, I missed out on my childhood for them. So in return I will destroy their lives. As the saying goes revenge is best served cold. I can just imagine their faces.

'As you know I came to the games after volunteering myself for my sister. However the reason was very different. Onscreen I looked like I wanted to save my sister from dying in the games, in my mind however I wanted to get out of district 12 and venture to the capital doing anything it took. My life now is one that I have always hoped for. A life away from poverty and now I am living the life I was meant to live as the daughter of President Snow.'

'Katniss I must say you have changed since I last saw you but I like the new you very much. Have you a message for your family or district 12'

'I do Caesar. District 12 See you soon'

'People of the Capital and districts I present to you Katniss Harriet Eleanor Rosalie Snow, daughter of our brilliant President Snow, creator of this magnificent country.

Katniss rose from the red, fairy-tale like chair as gracefully as a lioness stalking her prey. She hugged Caesar one last time and disappeared off stage out of everyone's view and stepped into her dressing room ready to change. She smirked to herself and thought of how perfect her life had become. All that was left to do this evening was visit her father and discuss how the interview went.

District 12 POV

Everyone watched in silence as the interview commenced. Then a huge wave of shocked gasps was heard around the square with one heart felt cry. Katniss onscreen had just announced she was no longer Katniss Everdeen but Katniss Snow daughter of the much hated president. What had happened to the rebel who lived and was loved by everyone in the district? More gasps were heard around the square when she started to tell her story of how she became the president's daughter. Cries were heard and everyone looked to see Prim Everdeen and her mother crying about what their daughter had just told the entire district and country. The hatred in her eyes was obvious when she talked about her life in District 12 and her family. Gale her best friend or now ex friend watched on with an angry expression on his face. She had just revealed his hatred for the capital on live TV and he would now become a target for the capital's forces and she would do nothing to stop it from happening. She used to be such a sweet, charming young lady and now she was cold, heartless and full of hatred for her past life. The phrase 'see you soon' caused much confusion in everyone's mind. She lived in the capital now and would never see district 12 again so why was she telling us to look out for her. The interview ended and the TV screen cut off. The square was silent, so silent not even the mine lifts could be heard except for the sobbing of the disowned family from a changed daughter, who abandoned her entire identity. The main thought everyone seemed to have was something must have happened, maybe during one of her talks with Snow. However we would never know.


End file.
